


I can love you better than them

by Creativityx



Category: The Wilds (TV 2020)
Genre: F/F, Regan getting jealous of Toni's fangirls, What's a girl to do but kiss their girlfriend in front of everyone in response
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:48:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29352972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creativityx/pseuds/Creativityx
Summary: Regan knew Toni better than any of the girl's that would throw themselves on her each time she did well at a basketball match. They loved her pride, her talent but Regan loved her vulnerability. They throw themselves at Toni one too many times and all Regan can do is out their relationship with one very public kiss.Fic based off of the prompt from RenLuthor 'Jealousy First Kiss' Oop missed the first kiss bit, but technically their first kiss witnessed by anyone but themselves.
Relationships: Regan/Toni Shalifoe
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	I can love you better than them

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RenLuthor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenLuthor/gifts).



Getting to know Toni was an experience, to say the least. She was self-assured, proud and talented on the court. But Regan knew the truth. Under of all that ego was a vulnerable girl who just wanted to be held at the end of each day.

_The girls that would cheer Toni on only saw her at face value. Toni Shalifoe, the star player of their basketball team, always leading them to victory._ They never bothered to look deeper to see Toni Shalifoe, the girl who once told her she’d take Regan’s last name if she offered.

Regan remembered that conversation well. They were sitting in Regan’s room, music playing in the background. Toni asked if she could come over to work on her science homework with Regan, claiming that she always worked better when Regan was at her side.

_Regan knew better, knew that Toni struggled because the house she lived in was filled with shouting from a collective of kids she could barely remember the names of._

So she lay flush against her bedhead, Toni’s textbook between them, homework still not started and ran hands through the other girl’s hair. When she looks down, it’s to Toni’s eyes shut, the girl starting to fall asleep.

She lets out a sigh, ‘We should probably actually start on the homework, it is due tomorrow.’ Toni shift in her arms, moving so that her face was pressed into Regan’s stomach.

‘I just want to keep holding you, do we have to do it?’ Toni grumbles out, wrapping her arms around Regan’s waist and pressing her face that much harder into her.

Regan laughs, ‘If you want to stay on your basketball team, yes, we need to do it tonight.’ She moves her hands back into Toni’s hair, enjoying the feeling of it completely loose from its usual ponytail.

The groan Toni lets out in response, kicking her legs against the bed for a moment hand Regan desperately trying to stifle her laughter. She loved this about Toni. Loved how soft she would become outside of her high school persona. _Gentle in her touches with Regan, more so when she would press her lips against Regan’s own._

Regan forces herself to take the initiative and removes her hands from Toni, grabbing the textbook from between them. It’s then when she notices it, Toni’s name written in sharpie, _Shalifoe_ scribbled roughly on the cover.

‘You have a really pretty name,’ she finds herself blurting out, running the tip of her fingers on each letter.

Toni sits up at that, a loud huff escaping her as she moves to sit across from Regan, moving one of her hands so that they rested atop the fingers Regan was using to trace her name.

‘I’d take your last name if you offered it to me,’ she returns, looking fully at Regan’s face. She was getting close, Regan could see the way her eyelashes would brush against her cheeks at each blink.

She can’t completely stop the slight blush that makes its way onto her face at Toni’s response, ‘Most people get their girlfriend’s last name through marriage, you know?’

Toni offers her a weak smile, moving her hands from Regan’s to cover her name on the textbook, ‘I didn’t mean it that way,’ she returns before widening her eyes and pulling Regan’s hands back into her own. ’Wait, that’s not what I-‘

Regan watches as a range of emotions appear on Toni’s face, frustration, _a hint of shyness…_ before settling back on the panic it started at.

A silence passes and Regan finds herself ready to open her mouth and ask that question of what she actually meant before Toni finally cuts into the conversation once again. ‘I just mean, when I think of Shalifoe there’s nothing good there, all I have is my mom and me and I’m not really proud of either of us.’

Regan can only pull Toni into her arms at that, running her hands down Toni’s back, _soothing her through the vulnerability she refused to show to anyone but Regan._ ‘My family isn’t that much better,’ she sighs, ‘I don’t know if you taking my last name would fix anything.’

_A mumble against her chest, she can’t make out any of the words._ ‘What was that Toni?’

‘Maybe they’re not good, but you are, it’d be nice to say I come from a place of good, _from you,’_ she returns a little louder, her face still buried in Regan’s chest.

‘But what of all of the things that are broken?’ Regan sighs out, tilting her head back and just contemplating on the facts. Her brothers were both barely held together, the brightness they once offered her now dull and blunt, her parent’s barely in love, holding hands only as a matter of convenience.

‘I’d buy a whole lot of glue if it meant I got to keep loving you,’ she mumbles, ‘a better one than the shit I use for my basketball shoes, they keep falling apart.’

Regan hums, ‘Well, I don’t know about the shoes, there might be some good glue in our garage, but the broken people thing? I think every time I’ve kissed you, my fissures have gotten a little smaller, _so maybe_ _loving you is like glue, bringing it all together again.’_

She watches as Toni pulls back from her, her open sharing seemingly not over, ‘I’m just worried I’ll be like my mom, that the reason you need glue is because I broke you.’

‘You’ve gotten better with you anger, you didn’t yell at that girl when she shoulder checked you in the hallway last week,’ Regan offers.

‘I wanted to fight her,’ Toni huffs, throwing her science textbook to the ground, ‘I wanted to yell, I don’t know how I stopped, I never do, _I never stop, just like her.’The like my mom implied._

‘I believe in the good you have, in the good you think I have Toni, that’s more than enough,’ is all she can say, pulling Toni towards her and kissing her forehead before running her lips down to draw her into a kiss.

_There’s never anger when they kiss, Toni’s lips soft against Regan’s own, offering herself completely, trusting Regan._

The next week, another one of Toni’s basketball matches came and those same girls that always ran their hands down Toni’s arms, flirting incessantly and boosting her ego were there.

_Regan told herself she wasn’t jealous, wasn’t angry._ She was though, god she was. Angry that they took only the parts they liked about Toni and never anything else.

She couldn’t just go over there and tell them to stop touching her girlfriend, that only she could do that because they didn’t know, _they might never know._

So she plays her saxophone that bit too loud, the school song almost screeching as the team walked onto the court. _She bites her lip as those girls kept touching Toni, gritting her teeth at the disapproving look the band’s director sent her way._

Another point scored, another girl throwing themselves at Toni and she’s had enough.

_She has no idea what she’s going to do. Is she really going to out them to the school?_ Yes. It’s going to be a yes, she refuses to hide her love for Toni any longer.

The sax hits the floor with a loud clang and she’s walking as fast as she can, _almost making it into a run_ across the court and to Toni. Once she reaches the girl it’s to fist her jersey in each of her hands.

‘Reeg? What are you doing?’ Toni asks her eyes wide and hands loose at her side.

_She answers the girl's question by pulling Toni’s face towards her own and kissing her firmly._ She expects the other girl to push her away in anger, anger at Regan exposing her biggest vulnerability, _love._

Instead? Toni wraps an arm firmly around her waist, one of her hands pressed against the side of Regan’s neck as she pushes back into the kiss with a degree of _want_ that Regqn had never felt directed at her.

When they pull apart minutes later, Regan can’t help but direct a smug smile at that group of girls that were always touching Toni, revelling in seeing the angry disappointment on their faces.

_Toni is quick to catch on, laughing so loud the stadium could have shaken at the sound of it,_ ‘Were you jealous of them Reeg?’ She grins.

Regan bites her lip for a moment before grabbing at one of Toni’s hands and pulling her out of the doors away from the court. She watches as the grin slips off of Toni’s face, replaced with concern, ‘What’s wrong?’

‘They were throwing themselves at you like you were some prize,’ she huffs out, her cheeks starting to flush as the realisation of what she just did seeps in, ‘You’re my girlfriend, I want to be the one that does that.’

The grin immediately makes its way back onto Toni’s face, ‘If I get a kiss from you instead of their hands all over me every time I score a point, I’d be happy.’

‘Do you think they’d go away if I did?’ Regan asks, actually considering the option, _well if she’s already outed them…_

‘Maybe, maybe not, either way, I’d be winning if I’ve got your lips against mine,’ she responds, leaning a hand against the wall just beside Regan’s face.

‘You’re insufferable,’ Regan sighs, pulling at her jersey once more and kissing Toni with a much more gentle touch.

When they return to finish the match, Toni grabs the basketball from her teammate and Regan picks up her sax and starts to play once more.

_There’s some displeasure in the crowd but she couldn’t care, they knew Toni was hers now and that alone made everything worth it. She’d do all that she could in the time she loves Toni to ensure that those that enter her life want her fully, not just the face she gives to a crowd._

Toni was worth knowing, and despite the anger that would flare? Regan knew she had so much potential to be good, to make Shalifoe a last name worth keeping.

**Author's Note:**

> Just one of the requested fics I've been working on! hope you enjoy :)


End file.
